Thomas, Terence and Bertie
Thomas, Terence and Bertie''' is the second episode of Season 1 of '''Thomas' Friendship Tales. Plot Autumn arrives to the Island of Sodor. Thomas is working hard on his new Branchline, when he hears a strange chugging sound. He asks his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, what it is. Annie is not sure, but Clarabel thinks it may be the tractor she sees in a field. Thomas does not see a tractor at first, but when he stops by a signal, he notices an orange tractor sitting near by named Terence. Thomas says he has ugly wheels, to which Terence explains that they’re caterpillar tracks, meaning he can go anywhere without rails. Thomas prefers his rails, and puffs away, offended. An early snowfall arrives, which means Thomas has to wear his snowplough. He hates it. It’s heavy and uncomfortable, so Thomas bangs shakes it, until it is so damaged his driver has to take it off. The next day, Annie and Clarabel scold Thomas for what he did to which the tank engine replies by saying that snow is silly and won’t cause problems for him. Thomas soon regrets this as he sees that a huge pile of snow has blocked the line. Thomas crashes into the snow pile and gets stuck. Ashamed, Thomas admits what he did was wrong and feels silly. Fortunately, Terence comes to the rescue and pulls Thomas, Annie and Clarabel free. Thomas thanks Terence and now finds he tractor’s caterpillar tracks useful. Terence hopes that Thomas is more sensible now and the little engine puffs home. The snow finally melts away and Thomas is having a rest at a Station when a bus arrives. The bus, named Bertie, remembers Thomas from his snowy accident, as he helped bring his passengers home and is here to help again. Thomas boasts by saying he faster than Bertie to which the red bus scoffs at. Thomas challenges Bertie to a race and they speed off down the line. Thomas overtakes Bertie at the crossing, but soon it’s Bertie who’s in the lead. Thomas then has to stop at a station. He feels very exhausted, and causes Bertie to tease him. Thomas feels at though he’s lost the race, but after taking on some water, he feels much better. Thomas races by Bertie, who is waiting at a traffic light. Bertie soon races off again, but Thomas is much too fast. Thomas races through a tunnel, but Bertie has to go around on a hill. Thomas reaches the station and is declared the winner. Bertie congratulates Thomas and jokes that he would’ve won if he had wings. The two become good friends and often help each other out. But they are warned not to race at dangerous speeds. Even so, the two hope to race again sometime in future. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * James (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford Station * Sodor Junction * Ffarquhar Sheds * Terence’s Field * The Yards Trivia * This is the first episode with a narrator and different voice actors for the characters. * This episode is based on the stories “Thomas, Terence and the Snow” and “Thomas and Bertie.” Category:Season 1 Episodes